Déjà Vu
by Aailsa Teiff
Summary: Tiene la misma mirada de su madre, mi querida Nessi. Sé que no es apropiado, pero necesitaba tener algo de Ella conmigo. Situado después de Amanecer.
1. Tan parecida a ella

_**Déjà Vu**_

**Disclaimer: ** **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sumary: Tiene la misma mirada de su madre, mi querida Nessi. Sé que nos es apropiado, pero necesitaba tener algo de Ella conmigo.**

* * *

_Tan parecida a ella_

El viaje a Inglaterra fue bastante incomodo. No por el hecho de viajar en avión, no por el hecho de soportar el olor a de la sangre de los humanos, no por el hecho de sentir las emociones de los ahí presentes, si no por el hecho de que algo se avecinaba. Mi infierno personal.

-Jassi- gritó aquella melodiosa voz que ya me esperaba en el aeropuerto.

Poco a poco pude verla, era tan linda como la recordaba; su piel nívea, el cabello rizado y de color cobrizo- como el de Edward- y aquellos deliciosos ojos achocolatados de que eran idénticos a los de _Ella _cuando era humana, a los de su madre… a los de Bella.

Apenas me acerqué y Renesmee me abrazó fuertemente, tenía el cuerpo eterno de una chica de diecisiete años. Correspondí el abrazo y después de habernos separado, ella colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

_-"Que gusto verte de nuevo, te hemos extrañado"- _me _dijo_ mientras sonreía, Pude sentir su felicidad.

-Gracias, yo también los he extrañado, princesa- le dije y le dí un beso en la frente- Hueles a perro- dije arrugando mi nariz dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Jacob había ido con ella, además de olerlo, lo ví un par de metros atrás, Lo saludé con un movimiento de cabeza y él lo respondió amablemente.

Nos encontrábamos en un Ferrari plateado que conducía el metamorfo. Nessi se había pasado todo el camino _mostrándome _su vida. Ella también se había ido de casa de lo Cullen, necesitaba privacidad con Jacob ya que Edward era celoso, además de que ella no planeaba que su padre se enterara de lo que hacía con su, aun, novio. Esta vez vino a Inglaterra a verme, eso fue un completo halago.

Había creado un lazo muy fuerte con Nessi desde que vivía con mi familia, algo muy bueno. Además de que era una chica sorprendente, me gustaba ver a Bella cuando miraba los ojos de su hija.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Jassi?- por fin dijo

_¿Qué era lo que tenía que contestarle?_

_

* * *

_

**_N/A:_**

**_Hola, aquí les presento otra idea, quizá algo decabellado, pero en fín. Esto es algo así como una introducción a la historia. _**

**_Gracias por leerlo y espero que sea de su agrado._**


	2. Nos volvemos a ver

**Nos volvemos a ver**

_¿Qué era lo que tenía que contestarle?_

No podía decirle que cada vez era más difícil ocultar mis pensamientos de su padre.

No podía decirle que rompí un corazón.

No podía decirle que huía de todo lo que tuviese relación con su madre, incluida ella.

No, no podía.

-Necesitaba comenzar de nuevo- fue lo único que atine a decir mostrando que no quería hablar más del tema.

Después de esto pude ver como nos adentrábamos en el bosque. Por lo visto mi familia seguía teniendo el gusto de vivir en mansiones rodeadas por árboles.

Pude visualizar el lugar, era evidente que Esme lo había arreglado, ya que, como siempre, tenía un gusto sencillamente exquisito.

Apenas bajé del auto comencé a escuchar murmullos, al parecer todos-o casi todos- se alegrarían de verme. Poco a poco pude sentir sus emociones todas bastante agradables.

Cuando entré toda mi familia me saludó, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie Emmet-quienes se encontraban muy felices-, y por último… Bella; quien era un verdadero conflicto emocional , de tal manera que no pude reconocer tantas emociones a la vez; sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban algo: Miedo. No podía creer que después de todo ese tiempo aún me viera con miedo… mis cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando mi mirada se perdió por completo en su ser, no encontré las palabras para describir como se veía supongo que sería "Simplemente perfecta". Después de solo estrechar mi mano subió corriendo a su habitación y entonces fue cuando me dí cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

-¿Y Edward y Alice en donde están?- inquirí.

Pero antes de que mi familia contestara, Bella bajo rápidamente las escaleras salio de la mansión azotando la puerta, dejando rastros de sentimientos como enojo-Mucho enojo- y celos, supuse que le debía molestar que Edward se fuera sin ella…

-Alice ha salido de casa y Edward la acompañó- contestó Carlisle, aunque con el tono en que lo dijo fue como "Aun no esta lista para verte de nuevo".

Y podía comprenderlo, no esperaba siquiera que la pequeña Alice pudiera verme aún.

* * *

**N./A: Bueno, sigo con esta historia. Esta pequeña no es mucho en realidad, la traigo en pequeños capitulos. Gracias p****or sus alertas, comentarios y todo. En verdad.**

**darky1995: Gracias por tu review, y espero que en verdad sea de potencial ^^ saludos. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Hitomi:Gracias por tu review, y mil gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad. **

**Son poquitos, pero espero que se unan mas lectores. Infinitas gracias ^^ y mil perdones por actualizar ahora.**

**Bueno, sin mas, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Emociones, sentimientos

**_Emociones, sentimientos._**

Después de la repentina salida de Bella comenzamos a conversar. Ocho años lejos de mi familia eran suficientes para un sinfín de anécdotas. Renesmee se sentó a mi lado, vaya esa niña en verdad que era linda.

Comenzamos por hablar de mi, conté acerca de mi viaje a Sur America, supe como controlar mi sed y pude convivir civilizadamente con las personas; posteriormente, use mi don para trabajar como terapeuta, trataba de ayudar lo más que pude a las personas con el fin de remediar el hecho de que hace tiempo maté a otras tantas… después me fui a vivir a Alemania en donde me dediqué a lo mismo.

-¿Con cuantas linduras has salido?- preguntó Emmet con un tono gracioso.

Intenté contestar, pero cuando me dí cuenta Alice ya estaba colgada de mí, sus brazos eran tan ligeros como los recordaba sin parar de darme montones de besos en la cara, pero uno de ellos me lo dio a la mitad de los labios…

En ese momento, renegué de mi don ante tantas emociones en una misma habitación

Alice se sentía victoriosa, por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender. Edward estaba frustrado, enojado y celoso. Y mientras Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet y Jacob se sorprendían, mi sobrina estaba que destilaba alegría. Pero no conforme con eso Bella estaba igual de celosa que mi cobrizo hermano, eso sin mencionar la desilusión, impotencia, enojo y algo más que lo cubría ante una perfecta sonrisa que me hipnotizaba.

-Jass- dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones- Me alegra que hayas llegado

-Gracias, Alie- contesté.

Sin lugar a dudas, mi ex compañera era una maravillosa persona ya que después de todo lo ocurrido se alegraba de verme. Tenía un corazón extremadamente noble.

-Alice ¿Quieres soltar a Jasper? Es solo mío- dijo Nessie con fingida molestia, mientras me tomaba del brazo

-Además de que no pude ver cuando llegó por estar contigo, no me dejas estar con él.

El pequeño duende, realizó un gracioso gesto y se fue a sentar al sofá más grande de aquella habitación.

Mal interprete las cosas, Alice no había huido de mí ni de no querer verme, solo había ido de cacería. Soy un cabeza hueca, ella era una mujer noble y bastante fuerte.

Besé la cabeza de Nessie y le dije:

-Sabes que eres mi única princesa- la solté y fui donde Alie, ni siquiera saludé a Edward solo fui con la única persona a la que necesitaba pedirle perdón por todo.

Y mientras todos se retiraban, dejándonos solos, las emociones se desataron de nuevo, pero esta vez preferí ignorarlas.

* * *

**N/A: De nuevo me disculpo, por la taranza y agradesco la paciencia, en verdad. Gracias a las lectoras nuevas que se sumaron y oh, si esperen la actualización en una semana vale? Gracias por todos sus comentarios y tambien a los que leen anonimamnete. Infinitas gracias.**

**msteppa: Gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos pronto.**

**vaane: Hola, gracias por comentar. A mí también me gusta esta pareja, espero leerte pronto.**

**AssiiaWolfe: Me alegra que te haya gustado muchas gracias por tu comen.**

**darky1995: Me alegra que sigas leyendo, gracias por estar desde el principio. Nos leemos **

**celeste: Gracias por leer, en verdad. Saludos**

**kykio88: Aquí, un capitulo más, espero que te guste… y bueno creo que aun hay más, este es solo el principio.**

**Sean muy felices y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
